Confrontations
by ResidentEvilChris
Summary: AU- Aurora went with Emma and Mary Margaret through the portal. Hook and Aurora have a confrontation about Hook stealing Aurora's heart. How will it go?
1. Chapter 1

A/N- This was co-written with a friend.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Sadly.

Aurora sat in the back of Granny's diner hidden away in a booth. She wasn't quite sure where she should go after talking to Belle at the library so she headed to Granny's Diner, ordered a sweet tea (which she thought tasted heavenly) and plopped herself down with the fairytale books she had gotten from the library and readied herself for some extreme non stop reading.

Hook entered the Diner with one goal in his mind; to find Princess Aurora. A little birdie had told him she was in Storybrooke and he had to admit she was extremely amusing and he was very bored. Scheming and manipulating people was very tiresome but he couldn't pass up the chance to mess with the little Princesses head once more.

He found her in a corner booth huddled over a pile of books. She looked so out of place. Though she was in Storybrooke she still had that regal air around her. He sat in the seat across from her and cleared his throat. "I hope this seat isn't taken"

Aurora looked up from her book and was shocked to see Hook. Her eyes widened in surprise and her hand immediately shot up to clench around the fabric on her chest, right above where her heart was. She was wearing a dark green sweater whose sleeves went down to her elbows paired with a pair of blue jeans and black flats. It was a far cry from the lavender dress and diadem she wore when they last met. Deciding the pirate was not worth her time, her eye traveled back to her book and she said nothing.

Hook chuckled at Aurora's reaction. Such a timid little thing, full of fire. The thought made his chest squeeze. Milah had fire. She was too wild for the life she had been given and Hook tried to set her free from the confines of living up to expectation after expectation. Returning to the situation at hand, he gave Aurora a grin.

"C'mon princess, lighten up. Your too tense. What are you reading there?" He gave a nod towards the book that Aurora was acting so interested in.

Aurora huffed and closed her book. "What do you want?" She demanded. She refused to sit still and hear his condescending voice bug her any longer. He had no power over her and she would prove it.

Hook chuckled at Aurora, hopefully making her even madder. "I was simply wondering what a princess such as yourself is doing in a place like this"

She looked so different. She could easily pass as one of the other citizens that had fallen under the dark curse if it were not for the way she spoke and held herself. "I get the feeling that your angry with me. May I ask why that is"

Aurora's face grew red and she pressed her lips together tightly. She tapped her nails on the table several times, showing her annoyance. "My reasoning for being here is of no concern to you. And do not pretend you do not know why I feel this hatred towards you. You know why and you know you deserve it" She looked him straight in the eye, eyeing backing down. Pirates can play their little mind games but she was willing to raise the stakes. She would not let Hook win.

Hook feigned ignorance. "I hate to tell you this princess but I have no idea what your talking about" Despite his words the twitching of his lips and the sparkle in his eyes suggested that he knew exactly what she was talking about. He stole her glass of tea and took a sip, making a face when the sweetness of it hit him. "Really, love? Tea? How very... boring"

Aurora gritted her teeth and grabbed her tea from Hook. "I happen to like tea" She responded. "And if you really forgot, let me refresh your memory. You. Stole. MY. Heart." With each word she leaned closer to Hook until their noses were practically touching. Noticing how close they were she blushed and leaned back in her seat.

"Well now love, it couldn't have been that bad, now could it? Besides, I gave it back" Hook gave her a grin that suggested he expected her to jump in his arms and kiss him as a thank you.

The truth was taking a heart from the princesses like Milan 's had been taken, hurt. As he held the vibrant red, still beating heart in his hand he couldn't help but think of Milan 's heart in Rumplestiltskin's hand. Thinking back, the hearts were so similar. Both belonged to brave, strong women that were full of love.

He saved Milah from the life she didn't want. Perhaps he could have saved Aurora as well, in another lifetime at least. The princess bad too much fire, too much spirit, to be stuck in a dingy old castle where her every movement would be watched. Where she would always be judged.

Listening to Hook's word,a fake smile appeared on Aurora's face. Slowly she reached her hand out towards him, as if to touch his face. But when she was close enough, she gave him a nice, hard, smack on the cheek. Serves him right! "Just because you gave it back doesn't warrant forgiveness for you taking it in the first place! place It was my heart! Mine. And you took it without a second thought! I trusted you! I pulled your body out from the pile of dead! And I was the one to show you any compassion while the others spoke about how evil you are"

When Aurora stuck her hand out towards him he expected her to caress his face. The last thing he expected was for her to slap him. And for it to actually hurt!

He rubbed the spot where she had hit him. "You're stronger than you look, princess. So I suppose you'll be wanting your vengeance?" He spread him arms out, showing his vulnerability."Go ahead, sweetheart. Take it. Take my heart. After all, you deserve it."

Aurora slightly recoiled from Hook. "Of course I'm not taking your heart! Why would I do such a thing? Who do you think I am?" She was disgusted that he assumed she would want his heart! What would she do with a thing like that?

Hook chuckled and crossed his arms, careful of his Hook. "My apologies, princess. I had forgotten that your a saint." He knew that Aurora wouldn't want his heart heart but curiosity got the best of him "just wondering, sweetheart but why don't you want my heart?"

"I'm not a saint" Auroras defended. She imitated Hook and crossed her arms, scowling. "And if you must know the reason I don't want your heart is because it's black. It's diseased. It's probably doing you more harm by being inside you and I have no use for a tainted heart" She looked smug as if she had cracked a code.

Hook was speechless. He opened and closed his mouth several times, not sure what to say. The most baffling thing was that she was right. His heart was diseased and tainted and black and it was his fault. Hundreds of years spent trying to get revenge would do that to you. Of course the princess didn't want his heart, who would want to touch such an old spoiled thing?

"Hook?" Aurora whispered, trying to get him to look at her. "Hook?" She tried again. She didn't realize her words would have such an effect. Who knew the silver tongued pirate could be rendered speechless? "Hook I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be quite so harsh"

"What is it that you want?" Hook asked softly. He looked up at her. "If not my heart, then what is it you seek from me?" He clarified. He wasn't sure what she wanted. She obviously wanted something or else she would have left when he first appeared. "I know there is something you want from me. What is it?" At that point he was practically growling.

Aurora jumped at his hostility. One minute he was reduced to whispering and the next he was growling! Her breath became shallow and haggard, a tell tale sign that she was frightened. "Hook" She coughed. "I just wanted an apology. To know that you regret what you did" She managed to choke out.

"Well princess" Hook replied grabbing her hand. His anger had dissipated at her words. All she wanted was an apology? No gold, no heart, nothing but a simple apology? "I truly am sorry" He softly kissed her hand. "You didn't deserve what I did to you" with that he released her hand, got up and exited the Diner.

Aurora watched Hook leave. She absently rubbed the place on her hand where his lips touched. She tried to ignore the fluttering in her stomach. Perhaps the pirate isn't what he seemed, after all.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- Thanks to all my reviewers!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Every day they met. Same time. Same place. Neither failed to show up, though Hook was late on several occasions. That never mattered though because everyday, no matter how late he was, when Hook walked into the Diner she would always be there waiting. She never failed to show. Until today.  
Hook figured she was simply late but deep down he knew; Princesses were never late. He sat and sat. For hours he sat down in that corner booth were he first met her in Storybrooke. The red leather on the back of the bench still smelled like her.  
He decided to go ahead and order a sweet tea for her. Perhaps it would be a nice surprise for her to come to the Diner and already have her drink awaiting her arrival. After all, everyday he arrived there was already an ale waiting for him.  
As he ordered the tea and ale, Ruby gave him a suspicious look that like always, was laced with hate. She heard the tales about him. In fact everyone in town had. But he had been sticking to himself whilst in town. The only time he even left his ship was for his daily ritual with Aurora.  
It wasn't like he had suddenly turned to the good side- oh no, quite the contrary in fact. He was just bidding his time. He wanted to wait for the perfect time to strike his crocodile, Rumplestiltskin. Until he did anything to prove the townspeople's suspicions correct, they couldn't do anything to him.  
Finally when the diner was filled orange and pink from the setting sun did he decide to collect his pride and leave the Diner. Setting a five on the table he left, his ale and the sweet tea untouched.  
As he walked back to the ship he was plagued with thoughts about the missing Princess. Why didn't she show? Was she sick? It wasn't that he missed her, it was just that sometimes being around only your crew mates for hours on end could make any man crave the company of a beautiful woman like the Princess Aurora.  
As he reached his ship he quickly hopped aboard, the wooden floors squeaking slightly and went straight to his chambers. (he thought about making it invisible, but he didn't want anyone to become more suspicious and there was no point in trying to hide the fact that he was in town anyways) Slamming the door, he ensured noone would bother him for the time being.  
-The Next Day-  
Hook opened the door to the diner the next day expecting the Princess and an ale to be at their usual table, waiting for him. Well he was half right. There was an ale. But there was no Princess in sight.  
He walked over to the table and picked up the ale, turning it over several times in his hands. It was still cold and had only a little perspiration on it. Clearly it had been placed there recently. Deciding Aurora was simply in the bathroom, he waited at the table. After about thirty minutes he sighed, rather agitated.  
Waving over Ruby, she reluctantly walked over to the table, popping her gum loudly and obnoxiously several times in the process. "Can I help you?" She asked in a clearly mock- nice voice.  
"Indeed you can, love. Tell me; have you seen Aurora?" Hook asked, giving her his version of a charming smile. Rolling her eyes, Ruby nodded. "Yeah she came in for a few minutes about half an hour ago and left"  
"Did she say anything?" Hook asked, his patience being tested. "Hm.. Let me think..." Ruby replied. She was smirking and was clearly enjoying messing with Hook. "Nope. Nothing. She came in, ordered an ale and left. Didn't say anything other than ordering the ale. Looks like she ditched you. Maybe she had something better to do"  
Hook pondered her words for several minutes. With a flick of his hand, silently telling Ruby she was not needed anymore, she left to go tend to other customers. He didn't understand why Aurora would come in, order him an ale and then leave. Clearly she wasn't too keen on seeing him.  
Getting up from the table, Hook left no tip for Ruby and hurried out of the Diner. He went back to his ship once more. As soon as he stepped onto the ship, Smee was in his view.  
"Hello Captain, did you have a pleasant evening?" He asked, ignorant to Hook's sour mood. Hook merely grunted in response. "So what are the plans for tomorrow? Surely you have had enough time to think of a plan to rid the town of Rumplestiltskin" Smee said when he received no verbal answer from Hook.  
"Listen here, Smee. Whether or not I have a plan is of no concern to you. All you need to know is that we are to bid our time for the time being. Reinforcements shall arrive soon and then we will have the whole bloody town, crocodile included" Hook couldn't help but smirk as he thought about Cora. She was a deliciously powerful entity and when she decided to finally make her way to Storybrooke, he could get his revenge and avenge Milah's murder.  
The thoughts helped him rest peacefully and he temporarily forgot about a certain blue eyed beauty.

A/N- In this, Cora has clearly not shown up to Storybroke yet  
I'm afraid Hook may be a bit out of character at first so I decided to add in some of his obsession with revenge to remind everyone that even in this story, he is still considered a villain.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- Some OOC Hook in this... but! It's the beginning of Hook and Red/Ruby's friendship!

Ruby Lucas formerly known as Red, didn't know much about Captain Hook, formerly known as Killian Jones. But what she did know was enough to send chills up your spine and sweat on your brow.

Yet day after day, same time everyday, Ruby saw Hook sit in the booth in the back by himself staring at the ale in front of him that was always waiting for him when he arrived and she couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

After a month Ruby decided to try and talk to him. Striding over to him, she stopped in front of him, hand on hip and attitude in check. "She's not coming, you know"

Hook quickly looked up, clearly surprised by her speaking to him. After all, Ruby made no secret of her dislike for him. "I know" He sounded defeated.

"Then why come everyday? Why wait for her to show up when you know she isn't going to?" Hook didn't look like he was going to answer anytime soon and honestly... He didn't need to. They both knew the reason. It's because he hopes one day she'll be there waiting for him like nothing happened.

She couldn't understand why the pirate cared so much. As far as Ruby could tell, the princess and the pirate hardly said anything to each other when they met up at the diner. Hook looked so pitiful. If Ruby was a cruel person she would laugh at the expression on his face and mock him for being so weak.

"Does she talk to you?" Ruby wasn't expecting Hook to say anything more to her, so his question caught her off guard. "Yes. She quite the princess. Posh and well mannered. But she still knows how to have some fun"

The grin on Ruby's face implied that the "fun" meant more than simply playing checkers or monopoly. "You know... You could join us one day. We meet up at the rabbit hole on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Ladies night, of course"

"I- thank you" Hook replied. Getting up he set down a twenty. The first time he's left Ruby a tip since Aurora was still meeting up with him.

-The Next Day-

The next day, as usual, Hook arrived at the diner. But this time Hook was in better spirits. Things were going his way and he was sure that Cora was going to arrive any day, if she hadn't already. He was going to be getting his revenge very soon.

Not only that, but he was sure Ruby was over her hostilities towards him after their talk (if you could call it that) yesterday. The only thing missing was Aurora. Once he had her, he would have everything he wanted.

Contrary to what people might think, Hook wasn't in love with the princess- far from it. He was merely intrigued by her. She was another treasure, another jewel to take as his and put under his belt. Hook always did like pretty things and Aurora was as pretty as they got.

Though he didn't mind having that blonde lass either- Emma was her name if memory served correct. She was a pretty little thing but she was far too unpredictable for his taste. Far too much like Milah.

Oh and everytime he saw the blonde, she tried to kill him. That made things a tad difficult as well. But Aurora... She had fire. Had spunk. She was like Milah in many ways but she had her differences as well that made her all the more appealing.

Emma had her own fire of course but she was too rash not to mention she always thought she was right and excuse the language, had a stick up her ass. It was her way or the high way. Not a very redeeming trait if he said so himself. Which he did. And then got a very nice slap for it.

Before Hook knew it, he was in his usual booth. He sat there for several minutes pondering what he was going to do to Rumplestiltskin when he got the chance, until he finally noticed it. The ale. Or lack of ale to be exact. There was no ale on the table like usual.

He was confused but his facial expression told that he bored. After a few more minutes, Ruby came over though she looked distressed. "What is it, sweetheart? You look like you just saw a baby murdered"

"I might as well have!" Ruby screeched. Hook winced at her outburst and Ruby looked apologetic before lowering her voice. "It's Aurora. She refuses to come out of her room. She's not in the best of spirits and i'm afraid she's rather drunk. I wanted to help her but if I was any later to work granny would have had my head for sure"

Hook shuddered. He saw the old woman with a cross bow once. Not a pretty sight. "Well what's wrong with the princess then? Certainly she doesn't hole up in her room and drink herself drunk for no reason"

Ruby looked reluctant to tell her but after awhile sighed and relented. "It's Philip and Mulan. Mulan found a way to save Philip and now they're here in Storybrooke. Together. Aurora feels guilty for not staying with Mulan to save Philip and feels that she pushed them together. That was all I got before she started screaming about true love and the sort"

So the princess lost her prince to the warrior and now she's drinking herself to death in her room blaming herself. It seemed like now was the perfect time to collect his jewel. The gentleman in himself told him to leave her be, but the pirate in him won.

"Where is she staying?" Ruby looked confused at the question but answered anyways. "She' stays at Granny's inn. Room 23 why-" Before Ruby could finish Hook was up and out the door.

-Granny's Inn-

Hook knocked on room 23's door several times and got no answer. Frustrated he hit the door rather hard. "Aurora answer the door god damn it"

Still receiving no answer he tried the door. Surprisingly it was unlocked. Opening the door he walked into the small room that was obviously a kitchen.

It was quaint and was littered with several alcohol bottles. Hook was surprised the princess drank most of them. Whisky, vodka, tequila, ale or beer as it's fondly called in this world. It seemed the room at the inn was more of an apartment.

Not alcohol that the princess would be used to. "Where are you, princess?" He got no reply but he could hear a small noise coming from one of the other rooms. He followed the noise and realized it was quiet sobs.

He walked into what he assumed was the living room though he wasn't sure. It had a couch, a small table and a potted plant and that was about it. "You alright, love?" He asked hesitantly.

Aurora didn't look up, instead she continued to sob into her hands. Hook reluctantly sat down beside her and softly touched her shoulder, making Aurora jump and look at Hook confused. "W-w- what are you doing here?" She hiccuped.

Hook could hardly understand her between the alcohol and the way her voice was dry and hoarse from crying. "I came to see you of course" He replied.


End file.
